


Black Fingernails, Pink Lips

by poppyfields13



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Porn With Plot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyfields13/pseuds/poppyfields13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crushes and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Fingernails, Pink Lips

**Author's Note:**

> The characters within are only based on real people, this is purely fiction and I am not implying events within to be occurrences in real life.

“Hey, Neal!” Dave calls as he walks toward you.

You roll your eyes. “What?” Because you _know_ whatever he plans on telling you can’t be as entertaining as he probably thinks it is.

He grins widely. “David Archuleta totally has a crush on you.”

And there it is. You roll your eyes again and distantly wonder if constantly doing so is bad for your eye sockets. “Ha ha,” you say sarcastically and go back to plucking at your guitar.

What a ridiculous thing to say. So fucking ridiculous. Your head snaps up again. “Why would you say that?” you ask him. There’s a hint of anger to your voice and his smile fades slightly.

“Look, dude, I’m sure it’s totally harmless. He’s just a kid okay? He’ll get over it. You don’t have to go all weird on me.”

Your eyes widen because you really weren’t expecting that as a response. Dave’s being serious about this crush thing. “How… you can’t be fucking serious.”

“You haven’t noticed how he, like, blushes and runs a mile whenever you come near him?” Dave asks with a raised eyebrow.

“No. I haven’t,” you lie. You actually have. You figured he was just scared of you. You can seem pretty intimidating, especially to innocent kids like David Archuleta. The truth is it has never bothered you before. But with David it does.

“Well, he does,” Dave continues. “Worse than usual.”

“Well, stop inviting him around all the time then, Jesus.”

“It’s cool alright, chill out. If I’d known you would flip out over this I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“Yeah, I wish you hadn’t!” You pluck angrily at the guitar and one of the strings breaks.

Fuck.

 

You don’t like dudes like that. Wow, that’s just crazy. No way. Especially not _kids_ , boys, like David Archuleta. Just… no.

Except you kind of do.

 _Especially_ David Archuleta. In fact, he’s the only reason you would consider being with another guy. Well, yeah, you’ve considered it before, but only in quick, passing thoughts. Not constant thoughts, like with David.

It had just been mere admiration. Nothing you couldn’t handle. But now the obsession is in full effect, and you blame Dave for this. Why did he have to tell you the kid _fucking has a crush on you_? Now it’s all you can think about.

So what does Dave go and do? He organises another party at your place that night. Doesn’t he ever get sick of them? You hope… and even pray a little, which you haven’t done since you were about five (because your mom got sick of trying to force you into doing it), that David isn’t there.

But of course he is. Maybe you shouldn’t have given up on the praying thing at such an early age. Fucking hell.

You’re standing, talking to Kyle. Only not really, since he’s the only one talking and you’re not even listening. You stare at the boy. God he’s… you can’t even describe it. You just think about kissing those pouty, plump lips.

You literally can’t take your eyes off him and he eventually notices. He catches you watching and looks away bashfully, his cheeks turning pink. How can that be so unexplainably attractive?

He walks into the kitchen. You follow him. What are you doing?

He’s the only one in there. You don’t know if this excites you or scares the shit out of you. “Oh, hi,” he says timidly when he notices you.

“Hey,” you reply and oh my god. That really just sounded like a _squeak_. You clear your throat, as if that is really the problem and say it again, “Hey.”

“Hi,” he says again. He’s blushing.

You go to the refrigerator and take out a beer; you glance at him and see he’s watching you. “Uh… want one?” you ask.

You know that he doesn’t drink, and hell, the kid’s only eighteen, he’s not _allowed_ to drink. You only asked because you felt you needed to say something. So you are totally not expecting him to say, “Okay.”

You raise an eyebrow, “Seriously?”

“I just want to try it, I won’t get drunk, I promise.”

You’ve already had several drinks by this point so maybe your judgement isn’t that great but you shrug and hand him one. At least it’s not out where some paparazzi can catch him. Or his dad.

You watch him intently as he takes his first sip of alcohol. You’d tried beer by the time you were ten years old so it amazes you that this eighteen year old has never had a sip of beer before. There’s something thrilling about the fact you get to witness his first taste.

He takes a gulp and you can kinda tell he’s trying his hardest to keep a straight face. “How is it?” you ask.

He thinks for a moment, and licks his lips, which makes you a little breathless. “Interesting… I quite like it.”

You both stand in silence. You pretty much down the beer you just got and he takes several more gulps. You hope he’s not trying to catch up with you because that is never going to happen. He grins and looks out the backdoor. “Uhm… wanna go sit outside?”

You’ve basically forgotten about the rest of the party at this point, so you say “Sure” and grab a new bottle of beer. You sit next to each other on the porch steps. It’s a little chilly which is probably why no-one else is outside but David says, “I was getting so hot in there,” and you notice his face is a bit flushed.

You grab his beer bottle and hold it to the light, there’s still half left. He giggles. “I’m not drunk,” he says rather loudly.

You laugh. “Oh sure.”

“Seriously!” He giggles again.

Before you can stop yourself you lean forward and kiss him on the lips. It’s sort of a half-assed kiss because as you are _just_ touching his lips with your own you realise that you should not fucking be kissing David Archuleta. So it’s more of a really light brush across his mouth.

You pull away. “Shit! I am so sorry David, I should _not_ have done that. Oh my god, fuck. I’m so sorry.”

His face screws up, “It’s okay, but can you please stop swearing.”

You press your lips together and nod. You don’t even try to fix it because you know you’ll just fuck it up even worse. You both just sit and stare at each other. You think maybe he wants you to explain yourself but you can’t. What can you tell him? It was a spur of the moment thing, yes. But it’s not like you haven’t been thinking about doing it.

Finally he speaks, “Can you kiss me again?”

“What?” you ask incredulously, breaking your vow of silence.

“Please?” he asks and his big eyes are all shiny and pleading. You know he is no way near drunk enough to not know what he’s doing and saying. But maybe the alcohol is making him say things he normally wouldn’t while sober.

“Are you… really? I mean, are you sure?”

He nods, but before you can think about it any longer he leans forward and you don’t have much choice. Not that you mind because this time you can really _feel_ his lips against yours and it’s so good. Better than you imagined.

There is no way you can convince yourself to stop now. Instead, you just let yourself be drawn into it. You lift your hand to his jaw and tilt his head into a better position and as you do so, he opens his mouth and you take the opportunity to slip your tongue in.

He whimpers and throws his arm around your neck, pulling you in closer. And then you pull his body closer because you just can’t get enough, and you keep spurring each other on until your kisses are completely sloppy and your only goal seems to be to devour his mouth. You can barely breathe because you just want to consume him. And somehow, he’s now in your lap.

When he starts grinding into you, you pull away. You hold his hips still and press your forehead against his. “We should stop.”

He pouts. His lips are pink and swollen. Then he sighs, “Well, I do really need to pee.”

You throw your head back and laugh loudly. “Me too, actually.”

He giggles. “Come on then.”

You follow him inside, and he walks to the downstairs bathroom and knocks. Apparently there’s someone in there. “Oh sorry!” he says.

You laugh again, “Come on, you can use the one upstairs.” You lead him up to the next floor and guide him to the bathroom. “Guests first.”

When he comes out you take your turn. Your head’s spinning a little and you don’t think it’s because of the liquor. You splash some water on your face and it helps a little. When you come back out he’s there waiting for you. He smiles, “Which room is yours?”

“Oh… uhm, it’s this one.” You point to the door right next to the bathroom. He walks over to it and turns the handle.

He looks back at you, still standing in the same spot. “Do you mind if I look?”

You don’t know what to say. So you just say nothing and he takes that as a ‘yes.’ Which, in the back of your mind, you maybe kinda hoped he would.

You follow him in and watch as he gazes around the room. He walks over to your guitar and lets his fingers run along it. You take the time to kick some dirty clothes under the bed.

He turns back around. “You closed the door,” he says.

You look back at the door. You didn’t even realise you did that. He walks over to it and turns the lock. “You… locked the door,” you say intelligently.

Then you’re back to that intense staring at each other thing. He has noticeable wood at this point, because you can’t help glancing down to that area. You’re pretty sure you probably do too.

He steps forward. You’re kind of glad he is making these first moves, however subtle they are. You think maybe you’ll feel less guilty if he starts it.

Now he’s right in front of you. “David,” you manage to whisper, “are you really sure you want this?”

He nods dramatically. “Yes,” he hisses before he leans up to capture your lips with his own. Then his tongue is in your mouth. Then he’s gently tugging at your piercings. And you are dragging him onto your bed.

Your shirts are off in an instant and you’re leaning over him and placing hungry kisses on his throat and shoulders. Your hands are roaming his deliciously smooth torso, and you just have to taste him. Your lips cover his right nipple and you lick, suck, bite, taste. He writhes underneath you.

Then he flips you onto your back with surprising force. He does the same for you, tugging on the piercings on your nipples until they are so hard and tingly. He comes back to your face, hovering over you. You can feel his thumb still caressing the stiff nipple. “Did they hurt?” he asks.

You shrug awkwardly. “Sometimes it’s worth the pain.” He gives you a look that seems so… aroused. You can tell he really wants you. It makes your stomach flutter and the feeling instantly spreads right down to your toes.

His head goes down to your chest again and he licks at your tattoos. You feel his tongue travel to the art on your arms and then he starts sucking on your fingers.

“Fuuuck,” you groan. He doesn’t scold you for swearing. He sucks harder.

He licks back up again, all the way to your face. He’s lying on top of you now, his hard-on poking into your thigh, not quite making contact with your own. You place your hands on either side of his hips and manoeuvre him over so that your erections rub together. He gasps and his heated face falls to the crook of your neck. He rubs against you as you buck your hips upwards.

God, it feels so damn good. But you _need_ to touch him. You roll him onto his side and you turn so that you’re on your side too, facing him. You begin unbuckling his belt. You don’t need to ask him if it’s okay because you’re pretty sure the whimpering is good enough confirmation.

You unzip his jeans and slowly push them down his hips. You don’t want to be too fast or rough or anything since you are one hundred percent positive he’s never done anything like this before. You gently press your palm to the bulge in his boxers and lightly stroke. He groans and with his arm around your neck pulls you closer for a fierce kiss. He bucks forward into your touch so you rub a little harder.

He moves his hand down and starts stroking you through your jeans. Your eyes close and you make a strangled noise of pleasure. This whole going slow and gently thing isn’t going to work. Desperately you undo your own belt and jeans and pull yourself out. You don’t give him time to react because you plunge your hand into his boxers and wrap your fingers around him. You capture his lips again and kiss him hungrily as you begin to pump him.

He pulls away from the kiss but only so he can rest his chin on your shoulder and gasp into your ear. “Ohh…”

The sound makes you groan in response because, shit, he is turning you on so damn much. You need some contact so you thrust your hips forward, just searching for _anything_ to rub against. He seems to think you’re urging him to touch you in return, which you really weren’t, but when he hesitantly wraps his fingers around your cock, well, you’re not going to complain. “Oh, fuck, David!” you groan. He pulls on you faster.

For the next couple of moments you just lay there, facing each other and working each other with your hands. It’s kinda awkward because you’re right handed and he’s left handed so you keep getting in each others way, but it’s cool, you just switch hands. He has his eyes closed but occasionally opens them to give you these _looks_. It’s so hot. You just dive at his mouth, trying to get as close to him as you possibly can. You’ve never wanted to be this close to a person before. You don’t think you can ever have enough of him.

He’s really wet now and your hand slides over him easily, you slow down a bit because you’re not ready to come yet and you know that you don’t want him to finish too far ahead you. You kind of want to go down on him, you’re pretty sure he tastes fucking awesome. But you’ve never done that before and you’re not quite sure you’re ready. You’re pretty sure you will get the chance soon enough anyway.

He’s tugging at you painfully slowly, probably unaware that he keeps stopping every time you do something he seems to particularly like. You have to buck forward to remind him to keep going. It’s weird that you don’t find this annoying in the slightest. You just find it strangely adorable.

Your hand falls away now and you press yourself against him. He gasps when he feels your achingly hard length against his. You just rub against him for a moment before bringing your hand back and this time encircling you both. He moans and grabs onto your ass with his free hand. You can’t believe this is David Archuleta. And you’re the one who gets to witness him in this uninhibited state of arousal.

His breathing is speeding up again and he’s making little whining noises in the back of his throat. You let go of yourself and pull away so that you can just fist him, harder. You watch as his face contorts. Feel his body tense, his legs rigid against yours. You feel him pulse in your hand and the liquid spill over your fingers and onto your stomachs. There’s a fuck load of it too.

You’re pretty damn close yourself now so you grab his hand and push it against you. He’s still gasping and limp from his orgasm but he eagerly takes you in his hand and you guide his fingers up and down until he’s tugging at you roughly and then you follow. It feels like you are coming forever. And when you are finally soft and your skin sensitive, he still doesn’t remove his hand and you like that. It feels warm, and almost possessive.

“Did… that feel good?” he croaks, and you can’t believe that he actually looks apprehensive.

You pull him close, your chests press against each other and your cum mixes together. “Of _course_ it did. Holy crap. It was pretty amazing, really.”

He clutches at your back. “Don’t swear… Really?”

You laugh. “Yes, really.” And then you can’t help adding in a little “Damn” because it just amuses you so much.

You lay holding each other, until your breathing calms. When it does you suddenly realise the magnitude of what just happened. You pull back. He stares up at you, he frowns when he sees the look on your face. “You look worried,” he whispers.

“I… I shouldn’t have let this happen…”

“Why? I wanted it too! I liked it,” David says.

You look down, “Well… I liked it too. But…”

He shuts you up by kissing you. It totally works. The guilt starts to seep away again and all you can think is you’re pretty much the luckiest guy ever. When he pulls away he snuggles down into you and sighs contentedly. You drape your arm over him, covering him with your larger body, holding him close protectively. With one hand you gently run your fingers through his hair. It’s an odd sight. Your black nail polish, calloused fingers moving though such soft hair. You like the juxtaposition.

David couldn’t be anymore your opposite, yet something about him makes you think he is _so_ perfect for you.

“Neal?” he says.

“Yeah?” you answer sleepily. You feel his head move and you look down into his eyes.

“I’ve kind of, like, had a crush on you for a _really_ long time,” he says.

You grin. “Have you.”

He nods. “But I never thought you would be interested in me. I can’t believe this actually happened.”

“Me neither,” you say. You pause. “Dave is going to kill me. You know that right?”

He burrows back down into your chest. “Not when he realises how much I like you,” he says confidently.

Your stomach tightens. “Which is a lot, right?” you ask.

He nods again. “A whole lot.”

You sigh and try to hold him tighter, though you’re not sure it’s possible. “I like you a whole lot too.”


End file.
